


Don't Wake Me, I Plan on Sleeping In

by shinealightrose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lovers, M/M, Smut, Wake-Up Sex, fluff in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose/pseuds/shinealightrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok really doesn't do that whole 'wake up early' thing, but Luhan does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wake Me, I Plan on Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a song by The Postal Service

Luhan does so love waking up early. He sets his alarm, turns it off once or twice and then paces around the apartment for a glass of water before returning to bed. More often than not it’s because he can’t bare to waste time when he could be cuddling with Minseok. 

Minseok loves him; he really does. But the morning routine can be a bit obnoxious, especially when he’s already sleep deprived, and there’re only so many hours he can squeeze in his beauty sleep before he has to get up and take a shower, eat breakfast and go to work. 

If it was only cuddling, then Minseok might be able to handle it, but there’s something about that glass of water that brings Luhan back to bed with a hardness between his legs that apparently only Minseok can satisfy.

“It’s because I love you so much,” Luhan whispers some mornings.

“It’s because you have weird dreams at night,” Minseok tries to tell him.

“Mmm, weird dreams, yes. About you.” 

Minseok shivers when he speaks so close to his ear, breath tingling against the hairs on his neck. 

“One of these mornings when you’ve only had two hours of sleep, I’m going to wake you up and see how much you like it.” Something about the way Minseok threatens Luhan never seems to work quite as well.

“I can’t wait,” says Luhan, enticed.

On this particular morning, to be fair, as Minseok flutters his eyelids and peeks at the clock, there’s technically plenty of time for an early morning romp. He’s just not sure he wants to wake up for it. Luhan has other ideas of course. They also haven’t had sex in about four days, and a small part of Minseok feels like he owes him. He did after all take care of himself in the shower several nights ago when Luhan was home late from work, and Minseok knew he’d be too tired to do anything that night.

What is it about mornings and a couple hours of sleep that revitalizes Luhan so much? 

“Minseok,” he whispers again, not actually rutting against him, but he’s definitely hard and that’s definitely a dick poking through his bed shorts. 

Minseok groans again and Luhan kisses his shoulder through his cotton shirt. He doesn’t know what the point of that is, but he’s too sleepy to ask why Luhan just doesn’t pull Minseok’s shirt off. He’s not ready to admit just yet how much he wants this. Or rather, how much he wants to wake up for this. He only needs a little more of Luhan’s persuasive hands.

And oh, there they go. Down the front of his pajamas but not exactly where he wants them. Luhan palms his thigh through his boxers, tracing patterns he can’t see. Fingers play with the bottom hem, scratching his skin just lightly where they first touch. Minseok tries not to fidget from the ticklish touch, but Luhan doesn’t stop just there. He wrings his hand lower and lower in Minseok’s pants and the way his fingers tug at the skin along the back of his leg really has Minseok trying not to wriggle. Then he’s pulling them back up and palms his ass firmly, massaging each cheek almost while his other hand starts to tug on the collar of Minseok’s shirt.

Minseok gulps, front of his shirt pulled up so high from where Luhan’s been pulling it that it’s almost choking him. His Adam’s apple bobs unhappily at the tight fabric.

“Luhan. Luhan, you’re choking me..” he intones. 

Luhan lets go immediately. “Oh. I’m sorry.” His hands don’t seem particularly apologetic though. He uses his left to suddenly hold Minseok’s left thigh close, and slides his right hand completely under Minseok’s slight upper body. 

Minseok whines. There’s a hand low between his thighs holding him tightly to Luhan, and a much more insistent body roll from Luhan’s hips, not to mention a long bony arm for padding beneath his rib cage. It isn’t exactly comfortable, but Minseok makes no move to either get rid of him or aid him. He keeps his eyes closed, pleased with his farce which isn’t actually a true farce. He’s sleepy, oh so sleepy. But what tired body wants to deny love in the morning? Especially if part of that love comes with a full body massage. In the past he has occasionally been successful persuading Luhan to just rub his shoulders and maybe his legs. Today is not one of those days though, apparently. If only he didn’t have to do anything to help. 

Minseok almost determines to just lay there and let Luhan literally do all the work - he may not want to even part his legs, period - but then Luhan rubs his hand along his groin, and Minseok’s body betrays him. Okay, so maybe his body was more ready than he thought. Brain, limbs, legs, heart, lungs, _cock_ \- they’re all moving in their own little worlds. Minseok can’t control them. It’s too early to control them all at once, so it’s a good thing Luhan can.

He smirks into Minseok’s ear, knowing full well that Minseok wants this, hand almost trembling as he rubs Minseok to full hardness. He brackets his hips even closer, positions his left leg now over Minseok’s leg, and he’s breathing harder now like this is the only thing on his mind, which it is.

Minseok doesn’t help at all when Luhan starts sliding his pajamas off, although he does arch back when Luhan gets a little handsy in the process. Otherwise he can't help. His own hands are rolled into some sort of a little ball at the base of his t-shirt. He was having such a nice little dream too. Him and Luhan on a romantic getaway, far far away from alarm clocks or schedules or work work work.

Perhaps then, when he think about it this way, a little morning fantasy isn't such a bad thing. Minseok can almost imagine that it's not 6:20 in the morning, that perhaps it's 10:00 at night and their wine glasses have been discarded on the ground of their private hotel balcony overlooking a beautiful harbor vista, and maybe it will be one of those nights where Luhan wants to test out their pseudo-public sex skills by spreading him open with Minseok's back to the railing. Minseok would moan softly with his bare legs up, knees either side of Luhan's shoulders, and try not to draw attention in case any late-night guests at the pool below happen to look up. Luhan will try everything in his power to make him squirm. 

Good times... that trip.

Minseok's almost too far down memory lane, images of the next night when Minseok got his punishment - Luhan against the glass window and probably no one could see them in the dark corner of the building's outer facade - he almost doesn't realize that all his bottoms are now removed, Luhan's too, and now Luhan's sliding his hardness right in between Minseok's pliable thighs, full penetration be damned. It's too early in the morning to deal with lube and preparation, Minseok figures, even though it would still be a smoother ride.

He clamps down, squeezing Luhan between his legs and the other man inhales loudly and then moans as Minseok rubs his thighs back and forth lightly, keeping them apart just wide enough to accommodate Luhan's size because he knows the other man finds this both extremely pleasurable and nearly unbearable. 

Luhan thrusts without warning, his breath light and shallow. Minseok wonders how hard he's been and for how long, because judging by Luhan's panting he probably isn't going to last very long. Minseok moans needfully, hoping Luhan picks up on his meaning. He needs to be touched again, wants to be touched again. You don't just wake a man up at such an ungodly hour and then not pleasure him too. That's Minseok's philosophy at least. 

Fortunately Luhan gets it. The fingers that squeeze around Minseok are proof that even in the throws of his own desire, Luhan's still cognizant enough to know that if Minseok doesn't get something good, Luhan's never getting this privilege again. He slides his fingers and thumb up and down Minseok's length, stroking almost evenly with his own thrusts, now shallow, as if he knows he needs to take it slow to make it last. 

One of Luhan's hands is still underneath his side, fingertips digging almost painfully into his waist as he holds on tightly. Minseok can't even move himself, and in any case he's still too sleepy to try to coordinate his lower body for anything more than the involuntary spasms caused by Luhan's other hand, particularly his thumb which presses now into his aching tip. 

Both of them are still clothed on top. Shirts, or rather the removing of shirts, were not a priority. Minseok feels the back of his collar becoming wet though, courtesy of Luhan's failed attempts to kiss his neck. He mouths purposelessly at the fabric, his chin his only leverage to uncovering more of Minseok's skin, and when he finally manages to drag it down far enough to lick up the side of Minseok's neck, both of them whine and squirm. Luhan is actually really good at this whole multi-tasking thing. Minseok is not.

“Luhan,” he pants, hips now canting forward, sideways along the bed. He's starting to leak, the pale liquid giving aid to Luhan's strokes, and similarly between his legs Luhan glides his cock through an ever more slippery divide. 

Suddenly Luhan pulls back. Minseok doesn't even have to time to figure out why he stopped before Luhan is grabbing his hips and pulling just that part of his body back. Hips reconnect, but the rest of Minseok's body is very nearly bent in half, still on his side on the bed. Luhan pulls his thighs apart and reinserts himself. The angle leaves Minseok totally helpless, especially when he still has his eyes closed and his hands bunched around the comforter, most of which has ended up on Minseok's side of the bed since Luhan wasn't disposed to remain covered. He whimpers though at every thrust which mashes into and past his balls but it's not nearly enough friction to get himself off. He could touch himself of course, but what's the fun in that. He also doesn't have the energy, so he leaves himself in Luhan's hands, literally.

“What are you waiting for?” Minseok pants and uses half his strength to squeeze and shove himself backwards.

The other gasps, a strangled, garbled sound and he stops thrusting for a moment, content to press himself as deep as he can between Minseok's legs. Minseok can feel him pulsing, feels the cushy way his balls nudge taut with his backside, in contrast with his rock hard length.

“I said, what are you waiting for?” Minseok repeats, half-heartedly arching his back to make Luhan get a move on. 

Luhan groans this time. “Nothing, apparently,” he says and then he starts up again, hands firmly on Minseok's waist. It takes all of five more thrusts before he gasps and his body seizes in agonizing pleasure, mouth open and frantically breathing. Minseok tries to twist towards him, his own cock weeping still, but Luhan holds him still almost until his orgasm has completely subsided. 

Minseok huffs, twists again. His thighs are gooey, his sheets are soaked. He whimpers, but Luhan won't remove himself. Instead he reaches across Minseok's hips and finally, finally takes ahold of him, his own flesh still trapped between Minseok's thighs. Two strokes has Minseok mewling like a baby, four and he's nearly howling and clamping down, balls tingling from the now strange presence of Luhan's softening cock. Six strokes has him coming and Luhan agonizingly refuses to quit until Minseok is breathless, panting, beet red in the face and neck, and sobbing with his head twisted around, begging for Luhan to stop. Only then does Luhan let go. 

Neither of them move for a minute. It takes that long to recover, for Minseok to regain his senses. He moves his upper leg, shaking it gently to make Luhan pull out. His cock leaves, but all the cum remains on Minseok's side of the bed. 

“Eww,” Minseok whispers another minute later. He hates waking up feeling this gross. He hates laying in soiled sheets. Hates the fact that he just put new ones on two nights ago. Next time he'll come on Luhan's side on the bed, between Luhan's thighs. Maybe inside Luhan himself. See how well _he_ likes laying in filth. 

Minseok tries to move, but he's boneless. Instead he starts to speak, starts to verbalize his threats but-

“Damn, I love you.”

Luhan is dragging him away from the messy part, turning him around and pulling him close, chest to chest and nose to nose. Part of Minseok still feels irritable, because only Luhan would say _I love you_ when Minseok is a stinking mess, grouchy, and sleep-deprived (although not sex-deprived) to boot. 

He grumbles in reply, not at all happy being nose to nose with Luhan's _lovely_ breath. “I want a shower," he says.

“Mmm. In just a minute,” Luhan begs.

“Not a minute. _Now_ ,” Minseok continues to whine.

For answer, Luhan stretches himself taller, head laying firmly on the pillow and he clutches Minseok's forehead to his chest, thereby avoiding any awkward mouth to mouth. Minseok whines, relatively pleased; pleased even more by Luhan's comforting, delicate hold. 

“Can't I just hold you for a bit?” Luhan begs again.

Minseok gurgles something in reply, words lost in the folds of Luhan's shirt.

“What was that?” He strokes lightly through Minseok's hair.

“Mmmdhfhmfggghhh,” says Minseok.

“Hmm? Say it again?” he teases.

Minseok pulls his head away. “I said: you're changing the sheets today.”

Luhan smiles, peering down at him. “Is that all?”

“No,” Minseok grumbles. He nestles back into Luhan's warm chest, twists his feet with Luhan's feet. His toe catches on something, probably his discarded boxers, and he moodily flings out an arm to fetch the edge of the comforter and cover them up. Once that's done he finds Luhan's hand and entangles them together too. Luhan hums again in question. 

“Also,” Minseok mumbles, head turned just enough to speak, “I love you, too.”

 


End file.
